Hail
by LadyGreedyShrimp
Summary: Part 2 of 3 in the Winter Mix series. Jack realizes that you can not always have your cake and eat it too. Rai/Jack Warnings: Slight amounts angst, cursing, violence, M/M.


Disclaimers: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

Beta: Strawberry Hollow

A/N: Redone. I didn't like the way the other one went. It was a little over the top and out of character in my opinion so I rewrote. I like the feel of this one better I hope you all will too.

OxOxOxOxO

Hail

OxOxOxOxO

Jack wasn't sure what he had expected from Rai when the leader finally came over to 'talk'. Sure the note had outlined molestation (which made him all kinds of nervous) and talking but he just couldn't picture how either events would play out.

When the leader finally did show up (why couldn't he use a door like everyone else instead of freaking him out by using a window!) things were awkward to say the least. Even Rai looked a little uncomfortable in his own skin which was saying something about the usually over confident loser.

After a good solid minute of getting nothing done (except some shy shuffling on Jack's part and nervous mumbling on Rai's) he finally decided enough was enough...and invited the monk to play some video games.

It seemed to do the trick, most of the awkward atmosphere evaporated around them as he proudly displayed his game room. Smirking at the wide eyed look of awe on the tan face. He even managed to get some snickering in as the monk seem to vibrate with excitement while throwing himself down in front of the large theatre screen TV (on one of his disgustingly expensive fluffy couches).

Jack thought he would have been the king of games, dude he spend lots of time here he should have been whooping the Xiaolin losers ass. However much to his frustration Rai was good, and though he did beat the monk on a few occasions, he spent most of the time whining over his defeat (Rai seemed to find it amusing which only made him all the more frustrated).

Despite all his complaining and random insults he tossed at the other...he did feel disturbingly comfortable around the warrior for what had gone down between them.

Later, as they both settled down to watch a movie with his mother (suffering from a massive hangover), he didn't even mind the strong arm that found it's way across his shoulders despite the embarrassed flush and grumbled name calling.

It continued on this way, different formulas but pretty much the same ingredients, for a good month maybe? Jack actually liked it, Rai was fun to just hang with (sure the guy got a grope or two in but he secretly didn't mind those either). It was cool since they both didn't think much of each other in the first place there wasn't any need to try and impress.

The goth didn't have to put much effort into being the monks friend, which was a pleasant change from having to act 'normal' to make friends outside of the Xiaolin world. Hell the dark skinned boy didn't seem to mind his cleanly obsession, whiny attitude, and childish moments (the last might just be because Rai seem to have his own childish moments too).

What really got Jack all warm for the monk (in the privacy of his bedroom after Brazilian would leave for the day)...was the younger boy's flat out L-O-V-E for his mother. The dude never lectured him, never eyeballed him, fuck Rai never even acted like anything was wrong with his mother.

The guy treated her like a princess, like she was the strongest and most stable mother in the world. Never once was 'raging alcoholic' ever brought to the table and that made the monk all the more welcome into his life (after all his mother WAS indeed a raging alcoholic).

So yeah if Jack had a checklist for 'guy he could totally dig' Rai would pretty much have most the page (if not ALL the page) covered flaws and all.

It helped that he thought the Brazilian was totally hot, and that smirk damn it...got to him every time. Of course despite how 'steaming hot' he thought the warrior was they hadn't really done anything.

It was frustrating and really starting to piss him off, the genius could tell the monk was just as frustrated and he just couldn't figure out just WHAT the dude was waiting for? Sure he still called the guy a loser and shit but he threw out the signs (he threw out so many he was fucking tripping all over himself)!

He wanted answers, and like all the answers he desperately wanted in life...it came to him hard and suddenly like a punch in the face (hell it really was a punch in the face). Omi's fist was more painful that he remembered, or maybe that was the cool even look on Rai's face as it happened.

Gone was that goofy loser that ate all his popcorn and recited cheese Portuguese poems to his mother.

A cold mask of indifference replaced the warm smirk he got on late nights spent cuddling in front of the theatre screen (manly cuddling he would inform the monk and the younger would just grin and nod when they both knew otherwise).

It was the face of his enemy, he was an evil boy genius (he was evil damn it!) bent on ruling the world. Though as his skinny white ass hit the ground, skidding embarrassingly across the green field, he wondered if he really wanted 'world domination'. It wasn't really the first time he question his lifelong goal.

It was, however, the first time it actually stuck as more than just a passing thought. It just kept coming, like the little cheese ball monk on crack. It had been reappearing throughout the whole battle so far.

Which was crazy since the battle itself was actually a pretty tame compared to most. This, of course, just meant he hadn't gotten seriously maimed...yet.

Then just as his luck went, right as the thought of being pain free entered his mind, Chase came barrelling toward him (which didn't make much sense when Omi had the Wu). Jack brushed off the thought that the overlord was charging at _him_. They were on the same side, the dragon wouldn't want to really hurt him (the other times were just tough love...right?).

However the warlord wasn't stopping, slowing, and it sure as hell didn't look like he was changing direction. He should be moving, it was just...the goth wanted to trust the dragon lord. The guy was his evil idol! The Yoda to his obi one!

The horrible reality was, Jack realized, Chase had no intention of stopping...and now it was too late to move. He couldn't help but be a little put out that his death (coming at him in the form of one blood thirsty Heylin) was rather anticlimactic.

The albino didn't see his life flash before his eyes, didn't come to some epic realization about his life, hell he didn't even get to think of all the things he regretted doing and NOT doing (and good god where was the slow motion? He was sure this was a 'slow motion' moment). All he could do was what he always did, scream like a little girl and crouch into a little ball.

Then...there was nothing (no like really there was nothing). There was no pain, no blood, no broken bones, there wasn't even a bruise!

Feeling confused, and obviously safe from Chase's crazy ass, he opened one red eye to peaked out from under the protection of his arms. He wasn't exactly ready for the image of Ra standing over him with Chase's claws digging into the monk's forearm (not life threatening but the blood and shit still made Jack sick).

Jolting up from the defensive position he sat staring at the younger man's back with a dumbstruck look on his face. Then came the slow motion the goth had been waiting for, though now he kind of wished it would all speed up now.

So he wouldn't have to watch as Wuya used the shocking scene as a distraction to swipe the Wu. How globs of blood followed in the wake of Chase's claws as he ripped them from the Brazilian's forearm (he wasn't sure he was just being overly dramatic when he heard the disgusting smack of the globs hitting the ground).

Last but not least, if time would just speed up, he wouldn't have to wallow under that cold ass look Rai was giving him. He wouldn't have time to analyze or regret how the green eyes seem to shut him out. He had never seen the monk so closed off from him before, it kind of sucked.

Then time finally decided to grant the evil genius a small pity and speed time back up. Leaving him feeling a little off balance as he climbed back onto his own shaking feet. Trying to avoid the younger boy's eyes as well as that of the worried group of losers that had gathered around (pretty much kept looking at the ground, hey what an awesome grasshopper).

"Oh well that was...interesting right?!"

He gulped down a whimper at the silence that answered him, wow did he feel like shit. He scowled to himself. Evil _won_, he shouldn't feel bad he should be mocking these shit heads and revealing in a win for the bad side. The problem was he couldn't shake the feeling that he fucked up really badly today.

A defensive sneer worked its way across his face as he finally lifted his gaze to meet his friends (he wish he hadn't, he suddenly felt sick).

"Guess you losers are out a Wu this round!"

"I guess we are...lets go guys."

Jack wished it wasn't Rai that answered him, and hell he wished that the younger had yelled at him or screamed or put in some form of argument! Instead he just kind of blew him off (he almost hated that worse than before they became friends, when the monk use to insult him).

"That's right, run like the fucking LOSERS you are!"

The warrior didn't look back, a desperate feeling started to eat away at his gut, like he just _had_ to get the monk to look at him. A desperation that almost made it feel like he couldn't breath unless his friend (were they still friends?) looked at him.

"Can't even look this way huh bastard! To ashamed you lost?!"

Again nothing as the younger climb onto that wimpy little dragon with his confused friends...he was leaving Jack behind!

"Come on look at me loser...Loser!...Rai!...RAI!"

He was screaming, he sounded almost hysterical to himself (maybe he was?) and he felt like like his stomach was eating itself. He felt angry and desperate for reasons he couldn't understand (he wasn't even sure he wanted to).

Rai never looked back once as he faded into the distance.

OxOxOxOxO

It was hailing, Jack had never actually paid attention to the weather before (his mind to busy to slow down and catch something so minor). He found he liked hail. It was harsh, destructive, painful...and kind of beautiful, tragically so.

Don't get him wrong, the goth was in no way artistic or deep. His mind lay with numbers and logic. His mind just wouldn't work, it really pissed him off. The albino had tried to work on his robots, on new codes, even tried some hacking jobs...he pretty much sucked at them all.

After he had calmed himself down enough to get his crazy ass home, no matter what he tried to work on, his mind always went blank. It left him with no choice but to sit on the couch like ledge of one of his huge (crazy expensive) windows and watch the weather. This then led to some very unusually deep thoughts. He was actually pretty riveted by the large chunks of ice exploding as they came in contact with something solid.

So riveted in fact that he hadn't even noticed Rai was now there and watching him (not that he could have noticed if he had been paying attention). When he did notice he didn't scream...as loud as usual, just pulled his legs to his chest defensively...he felt kind of pathetic really.

"We need to talk-"

"How's your arm? It looked like shit earlier."

The goth didn't like interrupting (his mother had drilled manners into him nice and hard) but he really didn't want to talk yet. The younger held up the well bandaged forearm for him to see...it looked fine.

"Hurts like hell. Doesn't change that we need to talk so don't pull that bull shit with me."

The guy was serious, more serious than he had EVER seen his younger friend, was this 'leader monk'? It made him feel like he was in deep shit...he didn't like it one bit.

"Yeah well go ahead loser, talk."

He kind of hated himself for how defensive and uptight the demand came out...as if they hadn't been friends for a little over a month now. From the heavy sigh the warrior gave he didn't like the tone either.

"God why the fuck do you have to be such a stubborn idiot!"

He wasn't exactly flattered, especially at the chuckle, was Rai really going to laugh at him?! The albino pull his leg closer and scowled at the window in anger. What a bastard!

"I really shouldn't be complaining. Hell I liked...like that about you."

Jack suddenly wasn't so angry anymore...his chest was starting to hurt.

"Everything is just so fucked up. I mean this month has been...we're [i]_friends_[i]?"

He sounded almost in awe at the word 'friends' though it came out more of a question, he could feel the monk's eyes on him but he couldn't talk. It felt like his spit got stuck in his throat so he just nodded.

"Yeah...we're friends...I've never had friends I actually wanted to fuck before."

The genius choked, wide red eyes darting over to the monk. There was that sexy as hell smirk on his face, all dirty and suggestive. It made him feel warm. Oddly enough not in the fun sex related way, more content and happy. Despite the seriousness the guy was still so totally...himself.

"You're a perverted jerk."

He laughed in reply before looking back out the window, the warrior was unbelievable...he grinned at himself in the window.

"Yeah I know and you're a stubborn idiot, we make a pretty epic pair. Jack...fuck Jack you know we can't keep doing this."

Jack felt cold all the sudden (like they were playing musical emotions or some shit like that), biting his lip he pulled his legs to his chest so hard he was sure he might be bruising himself.

Rai stepped closer, now by his side, he could feel the warmth but for some reason he still felt cold. It almost felt like it was hailing inside his chest, it hurt like a bitch.

"Jack..."

"I know Rai, don't you think I fucking know...damn it what do you want from me!?"

Pathetic...he sounded pathetic and desperate, his voiced sounded like that ice from his chest was lodged in his throat. He couldn't find it in him to care, besides it wasn't like the monk sounded any better.

"I want you to stop being such a fucking wimp and actually chose Jack! You can't be SLIGHTLY evil anymore! There is no 'well I don't want to hurt anyone but I want to rule the world'. Are you evil or not!?"

"I don't know anymore!"

"Well you better start figuring it out or I'm not coming back!"

There was a moment where all he could hear was the hail shattering outside, his own hand grabbing at his chest as it constricted so tight he couldn't breath. His friend let out a shaky sigh, stepping even closer, he flinched.

"Look I didn't mean that...well that's not true I did, it's just...I made my choice already. I'm one of the good guys. As much as I like you, and fuck do I like you Jack...it scares me how much."

The confession wasn't exactly what he always saw it being, it was bitter and weak. It hurt him more than it thrilled him.

"I can't be around you if you're with THEM. Not only is it going to hurt me...its going to hurt you. Look at what it did today?! You almost died! I lost a Wu to protect you! Do you understand what that even..."

Thank god the warrior trailed off because Jack wasn't sure if he wanted to hear what today's events meant out loud. His mind could think up most of them on its own thanks.

"You need to think long and hard what exactly it is you want out of this Jack. You need to stop being an idiot and start acting like the genius you are! You need to be realistic and...and you need to do what YOU want."

He was a little surprised to hear that, he thought the monk was going to start begging him to change sides...he kind of wished the dark skinned male had.

"You can't live your life to please people you idiot."

The insult was almost affectionate, the hand that came to rest on his shoulder actually was...and warm.

"I want you to be with US, I want it so fucking bad. Maybe its the leader in me, or hell maybe I'm actually growing up...I doubt it. Either way I just know I would rather you be evil and happy than good and unhappy. I don't want you to chose because its what me, or your mother, or Chase-"

The dragon warrior spat the name out with more hate than he had ever heard in the happy go lucky monk. Maybe it was the selfish part of him that hoped it was because he was jealous...

"-want from you, but chose because its what YOU want to do."

All this was almost too much, sure it was a long time coming but the goth wasn't sure if he was ready for this. However he wasn't a kid anymore, he couldn't run and hide in his basement till things went back to normal.

If he didn't start thinking of this now...then when?

OxOxOxOxO

Rai wasn't sure if he was getting through to the genius, god if only the older teen would LOOK at him. The hand he had placed on Jack's shoulder was the only thing that kept him in the know...the goth was shaking.

"I know...doesn't mean I like it. I'm guessing you won't be back till I decide? God you're such a jerk."

He couldn't help but laugh, if not a bit weakly, at the typical reply from his friend. He wouldn't point out that the other sounded a minute away from crying.

"Yeah...I know, but I don't want to influence anything. If I'm around trust me I'll be trying to influence the fuck out of you...or just plain fuck you either won't really help you."

Both were pretty much true, its not like he ever stop finding the albino attractive. Even if he didn't like when the his friend hid behind all that fake shit. He felt the thin shoulders shake under his hand and he prayed that the older was laughing and not crying.

"Yeah yeah...I don't want your help anyway loser."

The thin young man was lying but he wouldn't call him on it. Instead he just squeezed the shoulder under his palm and looked out the window with Jack (maybe he could find what was so damn interesting that kept the red eyes from looking up at him).

"It's pretty wicked...hail I mean."

He sounded awkward but honestly he wasn't exactly sure what to say to fill the silence, should he leave? He felt like their talk would be incomplete somehow if he left now. He was surprised by the snort of agreement.

"Yeah...I was just thinking how fucking awesome hail was and I just never notice till now."

There was something else behind the Goth's words, like some double meaning that Rai was totally missing (that wasn't anything unusual really since the older was so much smarter than him).

"You should get back to your little loser pack. I'm sure they are all worried about your 'deadly battle wound' especially the over dramatic cheese puff."

It was odd that he both felt both panic at the thought of leaving and amusement with how well his friend actually knew the warriors.

"Yeah the little yellow dude was sure I was going to die if I even moved. I had to knock the poor kid out to leave."

He was still a little guilty about that, but hey he made sure Omi was nice and comfortable in his bed before he left.

"Yeah..."

Was that it? It felt so empty, 'yeah' being the last thing he may EVER hear Jack say. It almost didn't match the magnitude of how close or how deep their relationship was, the monk kind of hated it. With a sigh he let his hand slip off the still trembling shoulder (the flinch that got him almost made HIM flinch).

Rai ached, all over like his body suddenly got done running a marathon (without him) in the last few seconds, as he turned to leave. He couldn't even stop the loud shaky exhale as Jack's long thin fingers curled into his shirt to stop him.

"You know I think its like 'The Law' for you to kiss me goodbye in these kind of situations."

He turned and grimaced, despite the light teasing tone the goth used...he was crying. He was slightly glad for the face paint now though. The black dragging down the white cheeks almost made the tears seem fake (if they hadn't Rai was sure he might have just stayed at the site of the tears).

"Well you know me and rules, I don't know them. So you might be right about that."

He covered the answering smirk with his lips, softly nibbling on the swell of the other boy's bottom lip till they opened for him. Slipping inside the wet heat with no hesitation, tracing the inside of the Goth's mouth with slow strong swipes of his tongue.

He wanted to memorize it all, the taste, the softness, the fire...he tried not to remind himself WHY he was trying to memorize all these things. The older teen didn't seem to mind, seem to be all for doing the same.

It was so fucking good. He wanted so much more as he pressed the thin body up against the window. His hands hovered over the thin hips ready to grasp at the sharp curves before he felt something wet against his cheek.

Jack was crying.

The heat suddenly froze like a block of ice in his stomach, rough hands curling into fist to keep from the temptation. Against his better judgement he savoured the feel of the full firm lips moving against his own before releasing them slowly.

The red eyes never opened, even as he pulled away and he understood why the other refused to open his eyes. Hell he was fucking glad they didn't open

Rai didn't know if he was strong enough to leave if he had a glimpse of what his friend might be feeling at this moment(he might be a powerful warrior but was still very real boy that hurt emotionally like everyone else). Lips still pressed closely together he tried to ignore how badly they shook (the both of them).

"See ya later Floco de neve [Snowflake]."

He knew it might be cruel, but he couldn't say goodbye, even if that is what this was. Sure the monk wasn't exactly Mr. Negative...but he didn't want to put all his hope on Jack's decision.

The pretty epic pain his heart was throwing at him NOW was enough and he certainly didn't need more in the future. He liked to think if he thought now was goodbye later, when it really was, it wouldn't hurt (he could lie to himself as much as he damn well pleased, he was a leader).

The travel home in hail wasn't nearly as painful as the pang of lost in his chest.


End file.
